Scales on a Train
Plot The episode opens with Scales in a warehouse, waiting for Fleming (a.k.a. Chess) but meeting instead with one of his goons who demands that Scales pay Fleming him for certain services, which makes Scales angry because he already has to give a cut to Chess (he still is not aware that the two are one in the same.) Fleming's goon walks away, but not before a nasty threat from Scales. It turns out one of the henchman that works for Scales is an informant for The Cape (a.k.a Vince Faraday) and gives him a flash drive with a recording of the meeting. Vince discovers that Fleming is extorting money as both Chess and Fleming from Scales. After some light bickering with Orwell, Vince reveals that his son Trip's tenth birthday is coming up. He's disappointed that he can't reveal himself as The Cape to his son. Talking about his son seems to make Orwell uncomfortable. Meanwhile, at the Carnival of Crime, Vince shows up to see Max , however he is busy planning some “circus” stuff with Rollo and Ruvi. Vince leaves, but they suspect that he knows they're up to no good. Scales' henchman are soon faced by Vince, who quickly commands that they call "the Gecko.” Scales shows up, upset that Vince interrupted lasagna night, but forgets about that when Vince tells him that Chess is none other than Fleming. Furious that Fleming is double dipping into Scales' profits, Scales decides to confront Fleming at a costume party to be held on a train. Vince hopes to expose Fleming as Chess in order to clear his name. Arriving at the train, Vince dressed "in costume" as the Cape, sees Rollo getting on the train, and deduces the "Carnival of Crime" is going to rob it. On the train Vince runs into Portman, who is pathetically dressed as The Cape. Orwell is there as well, dazzling in a glittery dress and birdlike mask. Scales tells the entire train that Fleming is Chess, but nobody believes him. Humiliated, Scales tries to rob the train. Vince fights Scales on the roof of the speeding train, with Vince being overpowered and thrown off the side. Scales then declares war against Fleming and separates his car from the rest of the train, knocking the brakes out in the process. Vince is forced to work with Fleming to stop the train by cutting the break line. They succeed, and live on to fight each other another day. Scales, meanwhile, is caged by the Carnival of Crime while they finish taking the rest of the money. Vince later confronts Max with the realization that one day they might be on opposite sides of a loaded gun. Max calmly says they can still enjoy each other's company until that day comes. On the family front, Vince's wife is trying to get to Trip, who is home alone, and asks her boss Travis to go take care of him while she is stuck in traffic. Trip will not let him inside his room, thanks to Vince always reminding him about stranger danger in a flashback, but still learns that his dad is presumed innocent until proven guilty in the eyes of the law.